


A lost year

by Riiru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, season 5, the year with Ben and Lisa, unsure Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riiru/pseuds/Riiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is dead and Dean has no one to talk to, about all the stuff happened the last year. He doesn't want to share his thoughts with Ben and Lisa, so he sticks to the internet, where he can be anonymous. But his new buddy isn't that unknown has he wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His year

**Tuesday**   
**05:33 PM**

The news brought him from his thoughts when he was just about to repair Ben's toy, because the action figure was missing a leg. He wasn't nearly as good in repeairing as the boy thought, but he wanted to be a father to him and did what he himself had always expected from his father: he brought it back in order.

Sighing, he put the toy aside and pulled the laptop closer to him. Sender Catfighter. He opened the mail and a funny picture of a cat in a Batman outfit flew into his eye. He had to laugh softly, tapping on 'answer'. 'Batcat, the tabby Avenger' he wrote back and sent the message. His friend tried to cheer him for the whole day with such images, but Dean knew it was futile. In two days, the death of Sam would be one year ago and he still couldn't handle it. All too familiar is were the two have been and also after Castiel and Bobby had been silent throughout the year, only this strange man was there for him. He wanted to continue his life for Lisa and Ben, try a normal life, but both realized that he was too often distracted. If they had breakfast together in the morning everything seemed normal but the further the day was gone by, the harder it was. He couldn't lock out his thoughts.

**06:19 Pm**

Lisa called for dinner and cumbersome Dean followed her request. For her, he smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips, cupped her waist and whispered to her that he needed her. That was at least half true. He needed someone, but she wasn't the one. The smell of food rose to his nose. At least he hadn't lost the appetite.

**09:00 PM**

Another message from catfighter. His eyes scanned the message and a smile appeared on his lips. It was comforting that at least one realized that he didn't feel well. Catfighter aka Cat at least tried to change things. He had become a loyal friend who unfortunately lived too far away, or he would have already invited him to beer. "I'm visiting my sister this weekend. She lives near to you," Cat wrote. Almost as if he had guessed Dean's thoughts.

**09:48 PM**

Dean wasn't generally a shy person, but after exactly 48 minutes he managed to finally send the message. "Come over for a beer, man." He let his gaze wander to Lisa, who was sitting on the sofa and looked TV. She stretched as she saw Dean and waved him over to himself. "Shall we go to bed?" She asked.  
The former hunter looked at the glass in his hand and nodded. "Baby, I wanted to talk to you anyway."  
His girlfriend opened played shocked eyes: "Let me guess. You're in love with a demon girl and now trying to break up with me. "  
"Damn, you caught me", the Winchester played her game and sat down briefly to her, while she put her hand on his thigh.  
"I want to invite a buddy over for a beer," Dean said quietly and waited for her reaction.  
Lisa smiled broadly. "Agreed. But you have to follow me now unobtrusively into bed. You may like get rid of your clothes before you come in. "  
He had not missed the ambiguous tone, but too many nights they had shared the bed. He much preferred to sit here and wait for the answer. Dean was secretly very impatient. Nevertheless, he followed her up to the bedroom.

**0:30 AM**

Sometimes he wondered if Cat ever slept. He seemed to have time to answer his mail all day. Dean was sitting in the dining room on the notebook and wrote with him. He had all the persuading to do, but he still managed to make his Internet friend wanted to stop by on Saturday. He wanted to thank his friend that he had always listened to him.

**Thursday**   
**03:37 PM**

Dean had a low point again. No wonder, because today a year ago was Sam's date of Death . Exactly a year ago today they had tricked Lucifer and locked him in the cage with Michael. The apocalypse was averted, all evil omen disappeared at once. But his brother too. He had to give the promise to lead a decent life with Lisa and Ben, but Dean wasn't happy now. He wished back the time, when Team Free Will went on hunt together. The time had passed so quickly, how could he not be there very sad? Had he known what was the alternative, he would have jumped, too.

Catfighter had written a mail 2 hours ago, but Dean was not feeling well enough to answer. Normally he hated whiny men, but for this one day it was fine to stay in bed. Lisa didn't say a word.

Only his notebook made unremitting noise. Cat didn't want to leave him alone on this day.

**06:32 PM**

Lisa stood in the doorway and read aloud: "Dean, let me know. Today is THE day. I know you must feel terrible, but you cannot hide. Come to the Prisoners Rabbits. I expect you there."

The hunter looked out from under the blanket. Now Lisa was already reading their messages. Beautiful. He growled.

"Catfighter and you, you know you seem great," she said, a little offended and closed the notebook. "Why can't you talk about it with me?"

Dean did't say a word. He pleaded that all soon came to an end.

**06:59 PM**

Lisa was gone, the door had been drawn tightly and Dean resisted the urge to give Cat a response. He didn't want to spoil the day. If he would meet Cat, he shouldn't be constantly reminded of the anniversary of the death of Sam.

Suddenly he felt the bed next to him gave way and he heard someone breathing. "Good to see you again, Dean."

He stared into blue eyes, saw the same familiar three-day beard and the hair ransacked. "Cas," he said, and his voice got lost. The name wasn't said much in the last year. A bunch of feelings crept over him, because with Cas, the past was concrete again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday**   
**06:59 PM**

Dean rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Had there actually an angel left down on his bed? He snorted and his former companion fixed him with his eyes.   
"You don't swear," he noted only surprised and Dean closed his eyes. He widerstand the urge to beat Cas and instead breathed in and out deeply, his mantra saying, 'Stay calm.   
"What are you doing here?" After over a year, in which Castiel had left him down, he dived just on again. What a bastard! 

"Well, I missed that" Cas said and stroked the trench coat smooth, lying on the bed right beside Dean. "Back to your question. There is a civil war in the sky and I thought you should know. "

Dean tried to fight the anger inside. Today wasn't his day. "To tell me that you've used one year to pop in and say you've got a war to fight?"   
"Yes. It was chaotic, "Castiel was back impassively.   
"This is of course a great reason," Dean scoffed and decided to pull the cover back over his head. For now he wanted to see anybody. Not even Cas.

**11:50 PM**

"You're almost there," Dean read. He had actually decided to answer the messages of Catfighter. Someone like him, who tried constantly to help, he could hardly ignore. Whom he could probably ignore was Cas, who for some time has cavorted on his couch and let himself be pampered by Lisa pastries. Of course she believed that Castiel was the one, he had invited. Actually, that was too much trouble for him to say anything.   
He had decided to rather go with Cat away to keep a little distance. "Without you it would have been a bit difficult to" Dean replied and wished him a good night. When Lisa got into bed with him, Cas was gone.

**Friday**   
**9:10 AM**

The job that Lisa got for him, made no fun. He worked in an animal shelter as a handyman and had nothing to do with his previous life so. His colleagues were in his view, wimps and the only one that was decent was the volunteer assistant Sally. But he could now delete her from the list of people he liked. She had tried to kiss him, even though she knew he was with Lisa.   
He had such an effect on women, so it has always been. At some times he had been happy, but that had changed. There was his hidden little sectret. A curiosity that he had forced back into the deepest corners of his soul. He did not play for _that_ team.

**05:57 PM**

He had told Lisa of Sally and she said that she appreciated his honesty. He had also asked to leave Sally alone. A basket was bad enough, because he didn't want to bring her in a hell of a mess. He knew how cruel women could be, and he had compassion.   
When having a beer watching TV he thought about tomorrow.   
What would Sam say if he knew that Dean would meet with a strange man in a bar?

**09:14 PM**

The numbers were exchanged and both agreed meeting place and time. Dean would go to bed early, because it would be a short night. He would leave tomorrow far to get to where Cat was visiting his sister. Dean found it easier to meet with him there and he was looking forward to a boys' night.

Cat still wrote him that he was very excited, about what Dean a bit agreed thoughtfully. It was just a meeting among men he said, but he also felt a certain nervousness.

**Saturday**   
**02:30 PM**

Dean dragged his gym bag into the hotel room, where he would stay the night. Melancholy took possession of him as he ran his hand across the room furniture. Memories, too many good memories flickered through his mind. This life in hotel rooms had once been commonplace for him. Thoughtfully, he sank down on the bed and looked at the door. If only Sam would walk through the door ... He missed his brother. His eyes were moist, but when he saw it, he jumped up. This weekend would be his. He threw himself into his best shirt and put his hand through his short hair.

**05:25 PM**

He had already gathered in the "Prisoned Rabbit", about an hour too early. But he had no desire to look at the city, so he has granted himself once a beer while he was attentive to wander through the larger establishment his eyes. Cat had chosen a nice place, not too isolated and behind there also benches where you could order everything at the table, if you wanted to talk about something undisturbed. Actually, he wasn't sure what he had hoped for. A nice evening perhaps, but he was too nervous to simply meet with a colleague.   
Cat had become important to him and he felt he need to see him. They didn't talk about his problems this time. They could just drink a beer and have fun. The main thing they sat together.

**06:00 PM**

In principle, he still had enough time, but his eyes caught sight of a young man who seemed obviously to look for someone. It could be Cat, they had agreed a sign. Dean had a precious and extravagant bottle Toro Albalá Don PX 1945 vintage are on his table, it was unique here, because it cost two hundred dollars. He had received it from the bartender, which was probably a close friend of Catfighter.   
Dean watched the newcomer, as he scanned the tables and remained at his. Without hesitation, he came over to Dean and the heart of the Hunter beat faster. His body reacted over, so excited, it shouldn't be. Just before the man reached Dean, he just managed to clear his throat.   
"My name is Cat and you're Dean Winchester, right?"

**06:07 PM**

Cat had sat down at the table and there was a smile on his lips. The blond hair was tousled and standing out in all directions. The face was clean-shaven, sideburns only decorated the narrow face. Blue eyes looked at him curiously and suddenly Dean had sweaty hands. His eyes dropped, covered every detail of his friend. It was the lips, where he got stuck. So rosy and ...   
Dean shook his head. He didn't play for this team.   
"Are you okay?" Cat asked carefully.   
"All the best, man."

**07:00 PM**

Two beers later, everything was much better, because Dean found it easier to speak. They talked about God and the world and somehow the initial worries Deans to meet with a stranger had vanished. Instead, it was already the most beautiful evening for a long time.   
Cat knew everything. About demons, angels and his brother, even though Dean was not sure whether he had even believed him so, but he had to enter into any problems on his statements. The Winchester told from Thursday and the meeting with Castiel and Cat asked him questions.   
"Are you mad at him?"   
"Of course. The son of a bitch hasn't shown up a year and just shows up as if nothing happened. " Dean raised his bottble, then stopped. "Not that I would have a contract with him somehow, but honestly? Before my brother ... you know ... he was always there for us. We helped him out of the shit and now? I call him but he doesn't hear me. Angry is not an expression, he is in my debt and I don't care what damned war he must fight for. "  
Cat didn't even try to change his mind. "He will have to have a good reason. But maybe he had you in mind the whole time, just could not communicate with you without putting you in danger. "  
"Or maybe he's just a bastard."   
Cat sipped his beer and let his gaze wander over the pub. "Do you feel as well?"   
"I have a normal life, what do I want more?" Dean dodged.   
"You know me a bit, you know that you can talk to me about all that," Cat offered and looked the Winchester in his eyes. So intense that Dean felt a shiver and opened the mouth before he shook himself and answered.   
"I was a hunter all my life and didn't think that I would ever found a family. I don't believe still and therefore everything feels just did not ... "he searched for words.   
"Not right?" Cat finished his sentence and Dean smiled.   
"Yes, exactly, man. You always have the right words for me. "  
Cat bit his lips and lowered his head. "I wish I could do more for you."   
"You're doing pretty good, man", he was encouraged by the hunter and his bottle to the contrary Prost was held


End file.
